


highway robbery

by californiasturgeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, robbing the same bank au (kinda), single moms club au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/californiasturgeon/pseuds/californiasturgeon
Summary: Nayeon first meets Jihyo at a bank robbery
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: #GGFLASHFIC





	highway robbery

Nayeon has no idea how she ended up here, lying on the ground. Ok that’s a lie. She knows exactly how she ended up here but it wasn’t her fault this time and that isn’t the point. The point is Nayeon is at an impasse. On one hand, she has a gorgeous stranger right in front of her just _begging_ to be saved. A true damsel in distress situation here. On the other hand, she still has to pick up her daughter. Speaking of which, Tzuyu should be getting out of school soon and here she is instead, still in the middle of robbing a bank. That someone else decided to rob at the same time. So actually she’s a hostage in a bank robbery because she was just a minute too late in getting the jump on things. How inconvenient. Might as well ride this out then. 

Wait. 

How could Nayeon forget about the ethereal beauty. Tsk tsk shame on her.

_Forgive me Tzuyu as your mom is about to risk danger to ask out an absolute babe._

“Alright miss,” Nayeon whispers to the beautiful stranger in front of her, “I’m going to be real with you. Your beauty absolutely knocked me off my feet. And seeing how you’re here laying next to me, I knocked you off your feet too right.” The stranger, bewildered, turns her head around to look at Nayeon. 

“We’re in the middle of a bank robbery???”

“Ok and?”

“Hey you two over there! Stop whispering or I’ll shoot you!”

The beautiful stranger shoots a glare at Nayeon.

_This is your fault._

_It so isn’t?_ Nayeon puts on an indignant face. _That dude is cockblocking me._

However Nayeon had missed her chance at asking out the incredible stunner. After the whole bank robbery situation had ended, she was long gone. And Nayeon was left with the task of picking up her probably incredibly irritated daughter. Alone.

\-----

“Welcome to the Single Moms Club!” Jihyo greets, then pauses as she realizes who’s standing in front of her. “Oh look who it is, if it isn’t the stranger that tried to ask me out in the middle of a bank robbery. What are the chances.”

“Wow my pick up line must have made such a deep impression for you to still remember me.” Nayeon smirks.

“It may be deep, but it wasn't a great first impression. I mostly remember almost getting shot at cause _someone_ decided to start talking to me.”

Who risks their lives to ask someone out in the middle of a bank robbery? Nayeon, is who.

“Anyways, since we’re both at this club it seems we have more in common than that bank robbery right? I’m Jihyo, nice to properly meet you.” Jihyo sticks her hand out for a handshake. Nayeon takes the hand and kisses it instead, “And my name is Nayeon. It is _very_ nice to meet you too.” Nayeon tacks on a wink at the end too. Just to seal the deal.

Jihyo rolls her eyes at Nayeon but is somehow charmed. She blames the adrenaline.

What adrenaline you ask? Well obviously the leftover adrenaline from the bank robbery a week ago. Obviously. So it’s _obviously_ the adrenaline’s fault when she accepts Nayeon’s invite to a date at the end of the night. Nothing to do with how cute and fascinating she found Nayeon to be throughout the meeting.

\-----

“I have a confession to make. Remember that bank robbery where we first met? I was actually planning to rob that bank before the cockblocker decided to do it before me.”

**Author's Note:**

> look. i dont know what this is either


End file.
